Who Knew
by DarkGirlRavenGrayson
Summary: For now he wasn't here. No one knew if he was coming back. But she had faith in him. She had faith in her love. But really...who knew? song -fic


Hey everyone. Got a new story for all you to read. Well it's actually just a song-fic but still it's the same thing only way shorter! It's my very first one. I absolutely love this song, so I just had to put it in. Hope that all of you that read this will like it and then review afterwards! Enjoy.

Disclaimer: Uh…yeah. I don't own the Titans or the song "Who Knew" by Pink.

-DarkGirlRavenGrayson14---DarkGirlRavenGrayson14---DarkGirlRavenGrayson14-

**Who Knew**

Raven was on the roof of the Tower, looking out onto the sunset. The sun was setting on yet another day. Just another day. But it **wasn't **just another day. This was the anniversary of the day Robin left them one year ago. Left the city. Left the team. Left **her**.

_You took my hand_

_You showed me how_

_You promised me you'd be around_

_Uh huh_

_That's right_

The two of them had been going out for about 3 years before he had left, and had been happy as could be. They went on walks, they watched T.V., went out to restaurants, had dates, or just simply talked. They did things that any couple would do. But their bond was stronger.

Robin told her over and over again how much he loved her and cared about here. He constantly protected her, and said that he always would. He promised he'd never hurt her and would always be there.

And she believed him. Why wouldn't she? Robin would never lie to her.

_I took your words  
And I believed  
In everything  
You said to me  
Yeah huh  
That's right_

But then he left, and for no reason or explanation what so ever.

_If someone said three years from now  
You'd be long gone_  
_I'd stand up and punch them up  
Cause they're all wrong  
I know better  
Cause you said forever  
And ever  
Who knew_

Raven had been heartbroken and cried and cried. She refused to let anyone in her room for weeks, and in return she never came out. They tried to talk to her.

Starfire always invited her on shopping dates to hang out, but she said no. Cyborg asked for her help in the garage with the T-Car, but she refused. Beast Boy actually didn't tell any jokes when he tried to talk to her from the other side of the door, but she just tuned him out and attempted to be engrossed in a book. But nothing would work. Nothing could repair her broken heart.  
_  
Remember when we were such fools  
And so convinced and just too cool  
Oh no  
No no  
I wish I could touch you again  
I wish I could still call you friend  
I'd give anything_

The only thing that could was Robin. He was her life support. She couldn't imagine life without him. They had been through so much. Good times and bad. Nothing could erase him from her mind, no matter how hard she tried to mend it, and edit it.

She'd give anything just to be with him again.

_When someone said count your blessings now  
For they're long gone  
I guess I just didn't know how  
I was all wrong  
They knew better  
Still you said forever  
And ever  
Who knew_

Her friends had seen it coming. Everyday they'd tell her how he had been acting different, or just didn't seem himself today. Even Robin himself had told her to cherish each moment they had together. But she didn't see it. She would never have been able to accept it.

And yet still it happened. He left. Even though he said forever, he left them to fend for themselves.

But slowly she had begun to rebuild that broken part of her. Her heart was actually mending itself back together. She was more open now, and talked often and socialized. Her friends were delighted to have her back in their lives.

But she still refused to have a relationship with anyone else. She'd never love anyone else for as long as she'd live. He was still constantly all she could think about. He'd never leave her head.  
_  
Yeah yeah  
I'll keep you locked in my head  
Until we meet again  
Until we  
Until we meet again  
And I won't forget you my friend  
What happened_

She was positive she knew why he had left. He needed a break. Needed to lose some steam. Kind of like the time he had gone to the other end of the world to train with the "True Master". Why else would he leave them? He loved them all as family. But he really loved her. He said he always would.

What had happened?

_If someone said three years from now  
You'd be long gone  
I'd stand up and punch them out  
Cause they're all wrong and  
That last kiss  
I'll cherish  
Until we meet again  
And time makes  
It harder  
I wish I could remember  
But I keep  
Your memory  
You visit me in my sleep  
My darling  
Who knew  
My darling  
My darling  
Who knew  
My darling  
I miss you  
My darling  
Who knew_

She knew that this was going to be a hard time for all of them. Her especially, but everyone would miss him until he'd come back. For now he wasn't here. And no one would really know if he would come back or not. But she had faith in him. She had faith in her love.

And as the sun was setting in the horizon, turning the light sky dark with stars now visible, she knew it had to be true. She could feel it. He'd never really leave her for good. But really…

_Who knew?_

-DarkGirlRavenGrayson14---DarkGirlRavenGrayson14---DarkGirlRavenGrayson14-

And that is that. Hope that you enjoyed that song and story that went along with it. Well, please review now. It'd mean a lot to me!

O, and my friend SweetValerie wanted me to let all of you know that she will update all of her stories soon. So look into that!

-DarkGirlRavenGrayson14

P.S. My story "Tower of Terror" will probably not be updated for a while. Just a heads up. So sorry about that, but I've been having a bit of writers block and I feel just terrible for not updating. Just thought I'd let you all know.


End file.
